Fated Mistake
by Twailight Minx
Summary: Sakuma Jirou is a new student at Teikoku Academy. To other students, he is a complete mystery. But to himself, he is a dark monster. Born with a prophecy accidentally foretold, can he and his friends save the world from darkness? Save the world from himself?
1. Chapter 1

**Fated Mistake**

**Hi everybody! I'm new on fanfiction and this is my first story. This is a fanfic of the anime Inazuma Eleven. Since my favourite character is Sakuma Jirou, I decided to write a fanfiction about him and it really doesn't follow the show. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1

**Sakuma Jirou**

It was another day, in another town, in another school. I wasn't exactly sure what town I was in, but I knew exactly what the fortress I was standing in was. Otou-san had dropped me off right before the school and hadn't even bothered saying goodbye.

Of course he wouldn't. He never did and never will. Now, it was all the way back to square one again. I had to meet new people, familiarise with the grounds and get used to their curriculum. It wasn't hard, since I've been doing this for years but sometimes, I wished I could settle down and stop transferring.

My class was at the end of the hallway, class 1B. Taking a deep breath, I walked up to the door. The teacher so happened to look my way. He then turned to face the class and said the words that were all too familiar to me, "Class, today we have a new student joining us. His name is Sakuma Jirou."

I took my first step into the class, swallowing uncomfortably as I felt the gazes of all the student rest on me. There were immediate whispers about the eye-patch I wore. Slowly I turned to face the class. I kept a somewhat blank expression on my face as the teacher told me to sit at the back beside someone whose name I couldn't really catch.

I took my seat beside a boy who had brown hair groomed into spikes and swept to the right, calm blue eyes and two orange tattoos which ran from his eyes to the top of his neck. Avoiding his gaze, I set my satchel onto the ground.

"We shall continue our lesson," the teacher continued.

It seemed like no books were needed, since the other students' tables were all empty except for their pencil cases. The teacher kept droning on and on about things I could only half comprehend.

"Hi," a casual voice jerked me out of my daze. "I'm Genda Koujirou. You're Sakuma Jirou, right?"

Genda Koujirou? I've certainly heard a lot about him. Many people said he was the king of keepers, having the ability to block any shoot from any angle.

"Y-yea…"I mumbled. "Nice to meet you."

"So…you transferred from?"

"I don't think you know the school."

Truthfully, I had forgotten the name of the school. But I wasn't about to admit that.

Our conversation ended there and we sat in awkward silence until lunch. I strolled around the cafeteria without any main purpose and was the first to be back in class.

Throughout the rest of the day, I kept my eyes fixed on the board or my own table and only spoke to Genda when needed, for example, he asked what the answer for the first question of our class assignment was.

When class had ended, a few students zoomed out of the classroom with glee, while others took their time to pack. Once I had finished stuffing my things into my satchel, I left without replying Genda's 'goodbye'.

I was walking alone out of the school, as students hurried home. I spotted Genda further ahead walking with some other students. As I looked around, I spotted a boy, standing in one corner alone. He had a tuft (okay not really a tuft but something like that) of hair on his head, showing off a red tattoo. There was a soccer ball under his right foot and his gaze looked somewhat evil (to me).

Then, he kicked the ball. The ball sliced through the air, miraculously not hitting any student. But I realised, with dawning horror, that the ball was aimed at a group of students. And in that group, was Genda.

Without thinking twice, I ran forward and swung my right leg up to meet the ball in mid-air. Fortunately, that was enough to send the ball back to the boy. I could hear gasps all around me.

Slowly, I turned. Genda's surprised gaze caught mine and I looked away hurriedly, before half running, half walking the rest of the way home.

**That's the end. I hope you enjoyed. R&R. Thank you ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So this is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 2

**Sakuma Jirou**

At least school went fine today, except for that embarrassing moment after I stopped the ball. So it seemed my soccer training in the past had paid off.

I hadn't dared to tell otou-san about that incident, in fact, I never dared to tell my father my own personal desires about joining the school's soccer team. The last time, he had personally stormed to the principal's office in my old school and demanded I be removed from the soccer team.

He never told me why though. It seemed like he never ever gave me what I wanted, but not to say he gave in to everything my older siblings wanted. He never really gave in to anyone. Not even colleagues or friends.

My older siblings said he was never like that. And it was only because of a tragedy that happened in the past, which triggered his cold personality. They said he was a calm and gentle man, a responsible and hardworking colleague, a reliable and considerate friend and a loving and caring otou-san. Though I find that hard to believe.

The otou-san I knew, was a harsh, cold, ferocious and inconsiderate man, no disrespect intended. He didn't seem to like me. Not the day since I was born, or at least not since I can remember. Whenever I asked my older siblings, they either change the subject or say they have something to do.

It was quite obvious they were all hiding something. And I was determined to find out what it was. But perhaps not now…I was feeling way too tired.

After dinner and a round of boring revision, I climbed into bed at about ten. I turned and tossed around for quite a long while before sinking into sleep.

However, my sleep was invaded by the dark thorns of a nightmare. I was in a village. A burning village. The flame engulfed houses and people. The atmosphere was shrouded with terror and horror. People screamed in fear and others cried in agony. I was in the middle of it, a tattered and deflated soccer ball at my feet.

I tried to run from the flames, but I couldn't move. I tried to shout for help but I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but watch the flames destroy everything in its path.

Then suddenly, a high, shrill, female voice screeched my name, before the ground opened up beneath me.

And I was falling, falling into the dark abyss.

The shrill wail of a female voice followed, _"Jirou! Run! Run and don't look back! JUST RUN!"_

**So, sorry that was short…I'll try to update ASAP, I promise! I hope you enjoyed **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I would be quite busy this week so the next time I can update is probably next week. So please wait patiently my awesome readers ;) Thank you, ****CrimsonRose106** **and ****Mizashi Haruka****for your awesome reviews ;) Italics are Sakuma's thoughts. ****By the way, I shall add in a disclaimer I keep forgot to add previously: I do not own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters. **

**Now for the story…**

Chapter 3

**Sakuma Jirou**

Beads of perspiration formed on my forehead as the nightmare replayed itself in my mind, as vivid and as real as before. The woman's wail sent shivers down my spine as it echoed throughout my mind. I had given up on sleep last night, since the nightmare had refused to leave me alone. Even now, in broad daylight, the nightmare kept pestering me, as if it wanted some kind of reaction.

Suddenly, someone elbowed me in the ribs, catching me by surprise and jerking me back into the present.

"You okay?" Genda's concerned voice inquired from beside me.

It was then that I realised I had unknowingly clenched my fists on the table so hard that they were starting to hurt. I gave myself a tiny shake, replying, "I'm fine."

Genda didn't seem to be convinced, but I didn't want him to probe further. I ignored Genda's gaze on me and averted my eyes to the board, where the teacher was still rambling on about something to do with history. Finally, the rambling stopped and the teacher made us do some assignments in class.

"So…I saw you block that shoot yesterday…" Genda started uncertainly.

"Everyone saw," I mumbled.

"It was a good block," Genda insisted. "Where did you learn to block like that? I mean not everyone knows how to block a shoot…"

"Um…I was in the soccer team for my previous school…"

"Oh…well, my friend asked me to ask you whether you would like to join the soccer team here," Genda sounded pretty hesitant for no particular reason.

_Join the soccer team? Of course, I would love to! But then there is otou-san, whose desire is to stop me from doing anything related to soccer. But saying a direct 'no' right away sounds pretty unkind to me. Besides, it's just otou-san and his peculiar behaviour. What harm would it be to just try it out? But then again, I guess otou-san does have his reasons…_

"Um…hello?" Genda waved his hand in front of my face.

My train of thought derailed and I replied, "I'll think about it."

Genda seemed satisfied with that answer. "Great! Perhaps you could come to the soccer field today and join in with some practice to see how it goes?"

_That would be fun. _"Sure, why not?" I answered, feeling quite happy for the first time in my life.

School had ended and Genda and the other soccer players had zoomed out of class to the soccer field. I decided to take my own time to get there. As I reached the stands and sat down, watching the soccer team practice, I spotted that same boy from yesterday, the one who kicked the ball.

_No surprise, since he can shoot pretty well. But why would he want to hurt his own teammates? _

The boy was standing at one corner, not joining in with the practices. He seemed to notice I was eyeing him curiously and looked up. Instantly, I looked away.

I was about to leave, feeling uncomfortable under the gaze of the boy, when his gaze finally lifted. I relaxed slightly and turned my attention back to the soccer team practicing.

Suddenly, a gust of wind swept past me, before a soccer ball came rocketing in my direction. I went stiff all over and no matter how I tried, I couldn't seem to move. The ball was flying closer and closer. Any moment now, I would get hit in the face by the soccer ball. Then, the whole scene changed. Instead of the stadium, it was a burning village, the same one in the nightmare. A soccer ball was slicing through the air, aiming right for me. Then, an agonised screech sounded, pushing me back into the present.

Green and red flashed past my eyes, before there was a loud thud and a boy with a red cape was sprawled on the ground, clutching his leg. I gasped as I realised the boy had stopped the ball.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked hesitantly as I walked forward and knelt beside him, helping him up.

"I'm fine," he muttered as he stood and limped off, calling to his teammates everything was okay.

I didn't know why, but dark thoughts were creeping into my mind. I could hear a voice in my head, a voice created out of the unison of many other voices. At first, I couldn't make out the words, but then I realised. The voices were chanting, chanting in unison, one word that made my blood boil and my mind reel.

"_Monster, monster, monster…"_

**Sorry that kinda sucked… I had the rough idea for this chapter but I didn't really know how to put it into words :/ Sorry again…though I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I have to thank Haru-chan, CrimsonRose106, ryo00qq09, Swaggy-chan, Rileyanna for all your wonderful reviews that make this story worth writing! I cannot express my gratitude :) Sorry for making you, readers, wait such a long time for the next chapter but I seriously am busy and I may not even be able to update by next week :( but I'll try! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Chapter 4

**Sakuma Jirou**

My head was throbbing rather painfully, on the brink of exploding with the many things happening inside my head as I walked back home after bidding farewell to the soccer team. It started with the voices, chanting 'Monster'. Then it was as if a bomb had exploded in my mind, releasing voices, so many voices, that seemed familiar and yet unfamiliar all at once. I could hear the many different expressions in all the voices. Happiness, sorrow, love, rage, hate, mischief, so many I couldn't even name all of them.

Now, the voices rang in my head as clearly as if the speakers were right next to me.

"_Sakuma! Don't tell me you're afraid!" _

"_Come on and play with us!"_

"_Please don't hurt us! Just take what you want and leave us alone!"_

_Shut up, just shut up and leave __**me**__ alone! _I thought as I gritted my teeth in frustration. _How can I even remember these voices if I've never even heard them before?_

"_I love you, Jirou, until this cruel world ends and beyond."_

"_You're just a little MONSTER."_

The last word echoed through my mind, followed by a unison of thousands and thousands of voices, all chanting that same word again.

_No, no, no, no! Just shut up! Just leave me alone! _My thoughts were like tiny ants, easily squashed by the unison of voices.

Then, there was one voice that ruled the rest out, a loud, booming and hate-filled voice. It said, _"You don't deserve to live, you little piece of junk!" _

Right after that, negative feelings like hate and anger stabbed into my heart for no apparent reason. It struggled to take over my heart, take over all of me. It was like a war was waging inside me. I sank to the ground, clutching my head with both hands as more voices surged through it, making me feel as if my head was about to explode.

Then, I had enough of all of it.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, causing all voices to cease, simmering into nothing. "Just shut up," I repeated softly, supporting myself with both hands.

As I stayed in that position, calming myself down, someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and jerked me around. As I whipped around to face who had grabbed me, something hard hit my head and the world wavered before my eyes. All I could see was a whirl of colours and I heard a soft voice near my ear, "It'll be over soon."

Before the world went black and the tendrils of unconsciousness dragged me into the abyss.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! I'm really sorry that after waiting so long, all you get is this short chapter… But you'll see more in the next chapter! I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So, after yesterday's short chapter, I decided I should write another chapter today…and this one will be longer. I promise! Thank you again, Haru-chan and Swaggy-chan for your wonderful reviews and endless support for this story! I really, really cannot express my gratitude :) So now for the chapter…**

Chapter 5

**Sakuma Jirou**

I was standing in the middle of nowhere, alone. I could not see anything, be it opening or closing my eyes. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew. The wind tugged at me, as if trying to sweep me away. I used both hand to shield my face from the wind as I stayed firmly rooted to the ground.

Then, there was a voice, a soft, insistent voice which sounded like the voice of a female.

"_Jirou, you're not alone." _All at once, the winds calmed and stilled.

I swallowed uncomfortably. "W-who are you?" I called nervously into the darkness. "S-show yourself!"

As the last two words left my mouth, a light started to shine. It was just a tiny, dim, ball of light. But, it started to brighten and grow, before it all but combusted. I was momentarily blinded from the sudden burst of light, even after shielding my eyes. As the light dimmed slightly and my eyes had adjusted, someone shimmered into view right before me.

It was a lady, with flowing whitish-blue locks of hair that reached her waist. She wore a silk-laced gown the colour of pearls. The sleeves of her gown were so long they trailed down her hands and seemed to fade into nothing at the ends, with no exact line to define where they ended. She had amber eyes that slightly resembled a cat's eye. That slightly resembled mine. When I caught her gaze, the corners of her lips tugged upwards in a smile.

"_Greetings, Jirou."_

It took me a few seconds to register it was the lady in front of me who said those words, since her mouth never even moved. She was speaking in my head!

"D-do w-we know each other?" I stammered out, not knowing how to respond.

"_Perhaps I am unknown to you. But you are very well known to me."_

Was it just me, or was her use of words a bit on the complicated side?

"Who are you?" I tried not to make my words sound rude, but that was the only question I could think of asking.

"_It is not yet time for knowledge of my existence," _the lady said, her voice resounding in my head. _"The only reason for my presence here is for me to have a message passed on to you."_

"And the message is…?"

The lady closed her eyes for a moment, before she opened them and I notice immediately they had changed. They had become a much darker shade of orange, glaring straight into my eyes.

And then, her voice sounded in my head, soft, insistent and sinister,

"_Before the havoc of the beast wrecks this earth,_

_One boy must uncover the mysteries,_

_Choose his side_

_And open the gate to peace."_

As the last words were said, the lady started to fade, the outlines of her body diminishing greatly.

"Wait!" I called out. "Please, tell me what it means!"

Then, she looked directly into my eyes, I could see her eyes, having gone back to their original state, held so much love it startled me. Sadness mingled with the love, entwined with determination and belief. All these emotions seemed to reach out to me and gripped my heart, causing me to be momentarily stunned.

"_You're not alone, Jirou." _Those same words echoed through my mind again, before another sentence that sounded so familiar to me crossed my mind. _"__I love you, Jirou, until this cruel world ends and beyond."_

_Then, I swore I saw a single tear trickle out of the corner of her eye, before the lady all but vanished, leaving me standing alone in the diminishing light again. _

_Just then, as the light completely dimmed, there was a voice, __"I choose the beast."_

_And to my horror, the voice sounded exactly like mine._

_**Sorry that wasn't very long…and I don't find it that good…but yea…hope you enjoyed!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Thank you all for waiting ever so patiently for this next chapter! So, perhaps I should apologise for leaving your guys at cliffhangers recently? XP Thank you all sosososo much for supporting me/the story/both! Well…I shall just add a random disclaimer because I just realised I forgot to add disclaimers in my previous chapters…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 6

**Sakuma Jirou**

The image of the woman in my dream crossed my mind once again. She had seemed so familiar and yet, so unfamiliar at the same time. She had been so real…yet so unreal. The whole dream had felt as if it was happening in reality, though it was actually happening in the world no one could control.

The lady had sounded so caring, so kind, as if though she and I knew each other. And then were her eyes, those amber cat-like eyes that glowed with endless love. How could I not know her if she knew me? How could she even visit me in my dreams and give me that message?

That brought my mind to the message. It sounded more like a prophecy to me. The words sounded in my head again, as insistent as before, _"Before the havoc of the beast wrecks this earth, one boy must uncover the mysteries, choose his side and open the gate to peace."_

I had figured the boy in the message must be referring to me, since the message was passed to me…but if so, what was this beast the message spoke of? Or 'choose his side'? Did it mean there was going to be a war? And 'open the gate to peace'? Wasn't it all already peaceful? Who, on this good earth, would want to start a war now? Why not let everyone live peacefully? All the questions swarmed my head, making it feel like exploding.

"Sakuma! Pay attention!"

Dang it. It was the teacher.

"H-hai!"

"One more time I catch you daydreaming, straight to the principal's office, you hear me?"

"Hai," I mumbled rather incoherently. The teacher didn't seem to mind(until now, I didn't even know his name!).

"Hi," Genda's voice shocked me, making me jump slightly.

"H-hi…"

"About what happened yesterday…don't mind Fudou. He's just a troublemaker. He especially likes to pick on new students."

"O-oh…" _So the name's Fudou, hmm? Seems like I've unlocked a mystery about you. Hmph._

"Kidou asked me to ask you whether you were fine, since you left in a hurry yesterday…" Genda continued.

"I'm fine," I answered, though my mind stung with indigence. _Of course I'm fine! My bones won't break just because I see a soccer ball flying at me face! Besides, I should be the one asking. _

"Your friend who blocked the shoot…Kidou, right? Is he alright?" I asked.

"Sure, he's taken on a lot more injuries much worse. That shoot only caused him some minor pain and that's it," Genda answered dismissively.

"Tell him I said thanks."

Genda nodded in reply, lazily twirling his pen. "So…Kidou has another question for you."

He didn't wait for me to reply before asking, "Do you want to join the soccer club?"

"Well…" truth be told, I wanted to. I've always wanted to. But how would otou-san react? A straight out 'no'. _But he doesn't_ _need to know, right? _"I'd sure like to…but do you need a permission slip or something from parents?"

"Nope! That's only for elementary schools, idiot," Genda replied, amusement in his voice.

I felt slightly embarrassed and, at the same time, offended by the insult.

"I've never joined a soccer club in years, _idiot_."

Genda shrugged. "Then, I guess we'll see you later."

"Later as in today?"

Genda shot me a pointed look. "Seriously, Sakuma, you should go back to Grade 1."

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up."

"That hurt! You shouldn't say 'shut up' to somone's whose being nice," Genda's voice held mock hurt.

I rolled my eyes in amusement. "Well, you shouldn't call someone an idiot."

Genda smirked. "C'mon, you've gotta admit it. You _are _an idiot. I mean seriously, you ask such _stupid _questions!"

It was my turn to pretend to be hurt. "Now that _did_ hurt!"

We carried on talking quietly until lesson ended (luckily the teacher never spotted us).

Everyone shot out of the classroom with glee while I took my own sweet time to leave. But just then, as I shut the door behind me, a voice sounded in my head, low, menacing and dangerous, _"Unleash me, Jirou."_

**The end for now! I'll try to update SOON! Byee!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so,so,SO sorry for leavin you guys for soooo long...it's just that I've got a really HUGE exam coming up soon and I need to work really hard for it since it's sooo near and it determines the next six years(or four) of my life. So I'll really busy and the next time I update would probably be in October...I'm really sorry! Thank you all for your amazing support! It's what motivates me to continue writing :) anyway, time for the story right?  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven.**

Chapter 7

**Sakuma Jirou**

_"Unleash me, Jirou."_

The voice was but a mere echo in my head now. Its sinister voice and choice of words sounded unnervingly familiar to me.

I was walking home from a soccer practice with the team.

When Genda had first introduced me to the team, one called Jimon instantly noted that I was wearing an eye patch. He had said my view would only be through one eye and I wouldn't be able to play well.

I had still been allowed to try shooting though and I proved Jimon wrong by shooting right in the goal. Kidou had commended me, saying that my kicks were really powerful and decided to place me as a forward on the team. Fudou had scowled throughout the whole time I was there. He had refused to participate in the practices. Narukami, one of the players I met, taught me how to use the technique 'Killer Slide'.

So, all in all, I had quite an eventful day. My thoughts trailed back to that voice. The one that had been sounding in my head recently. I was sure I had heard it before. Not recently, but a long time ago. Something about the voice just seemed…familiar.

And there was the prophecy. And that woman. I wouldn't be surprised if I went for a check-up to test how sane a person is and the result for my check-up was I had gone crazy.

Of course I was going crazy. I mean, how many people get random dreams about prophecies and people they don't even know? How many people hear voices in their head?

I let out a long sigh as I followed the familiar route home. So many things had been happening recently and I had a feeling they were all related. I carefully picked my way across some broken wine glasses.

_Probably Chae-san just being cranky, _I thought as I barely avoided stepping on a particularly large glass shard.

Just as I successfully crossed the 'broken wine glasses river' a yell sounded behind me.

"Oi! You there! Why'd you leave this mess behind you!" the voice yelled.

_Uh oh. That's Chae-san._

I turned around. Chae-san stood at his door, a walking stick clenched in one hand and his eyes gleaming with rage.

"How dare you leave the place in front of _my _house in a mess?!"

"I beg your pardon, Chae-san, but I didn't do this."

"Eh? What'd you say?"

I knew he heard what I had said. But he was just giving me a chance to amend my statement. I wasn't going to do that.

"I said I didn't do this."

Chae-san's brow furrowed and he marched down the steps leading to his house.

"You dare deny?!" he shouted, walking stick poised above his head to strike.

I gulped in fear. Sure, he was just a cranky old man, but I knew he was a close friend of otou-san's and even if I escaped now, otou-san would punish me even more severely. I also knew many people who had been through Chae-san's beatings ended up in hospital. Even though he was old, he was still healthy (despite drinking a lot of wine) and the beatings he dealt on others could go beyond critical. I stayed as still as I could, closing my eyes and trembling slightly, waiting for the walking stick to hit. Part of me was begging for me to run, while the other part was firmly believing that whatever Chae-san had in mind for me was better than what otou-san would have in mind for me.

_Someone please save me, someone please save me, someone please save me, someone please save me, _I repeated over and over and over in my head.

The hit never came. I heard an agonised yell, causing me to open my eyes.

There was Chae-san, writhing on the ground in agony. Some glass shards had stabbed themselves into his arms and legs and blood seeped out at an agonisingly slow pace.

_What the…did he fall or something? _

I was confused. Very confused. I never did anything…and Chae-san was the last person on earth who would trip over his own legs and fall. His screaming soon alerted other neighbours, who poked their heads out of the windows and started in shock at the scene before their eyes.

Then, I heard a shocked gasp behind me. I turned sharply.

There, with a mixed expression of shock and fear, stood otou-san. And he said something that sent shivers down my spine.

"It truly is awakening."

**End. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I must really, really thank all of you for waiting so patiently and wishing me good luck for my exams! I found the time to write this next chapter and post it, so here it is! But the next time would probably be in October…sorry! I must thank Swaggy-chan, Haru-chan, ryo00qq09, CrimsonRose106 and Rileyanna for all your awesome reviews! :D (You can call me Twi-chan by the way)**

**Anyway, to the next chapter!**

Chapter 8

**Sakuma Jirou**

"…_truly awakening…" _

The words resounded through the dark chasm in which I stand. I was alone and quite afraid. One minute I was in front of my father, my own horror reflected in his eyes, and the next, everything had blacked out. I turned around in a slow circle, taking in my surroundings as the darkness seemed to dissolve and melt away, giving way to sunlight, which streamed in through the leaves of trees. I was in a forest, a lush, serene forest. But why?

"Jirou."

I turned sharply. It was the same lady I met in my dreams the other day.

"Greetings, Jirou."

This time, her mouth did move.

Once again forgetting all my manners, I almost rudely asked, "Who are you? Why do you keep invading my thoughts and dreams?"

Once the last few words left my mouth, guilt slammed into me. I swore I could see sorrow flash past the lady's eyes, but she didn't seem the slightest bit offended. And then she spoke. Her voice was soft, but I was still able to catch her words.

"My invasion of your dreams only had to happen because of that tragic incident that happened so long ago…"

"Tragic incident? Does that have to do with me?"

She caught my gaze, amber pools of sorrow gathering in her eyes. "It is not yet time for you to know."

"Why can't you just tell me? If what you told me the other night really is true, then the world is in danger, isn't in? Are you really going to risk the safety of this world because you don't want to give me answers?"

The lady sighed. "It is not my wish, but the wish of many others."

My fists balled at my sides. "Please, just one little piece of information?"

The lady seemed to consider my words, before saying, "If you are so desperate, come and look into this pond and what you see may be the future, if you fail to fulfil the prophecy that was brought upon you."

So the prophecy was about me. Swallowing uncomfortably, I walked towards the pond had magically appeared, sucked in a shaky breath, and looked in. I could not put into words the shock I felt at what I saw in the pond. There was fire, blood, ruin and darkness, all shrouding villages and kingdoms. There were dark beings tearing down houses and castles, slaying villagers and kings. And in the midst of it all, there was a boy. A small boy. He was in the middle of a translucent, white ball that looked as if it was made out of electric currents. Around the ball was a whirlwind of darkness, sucking in remnants of houses, people, trees, anything.

"What is that boy doing?" I asked shakily.

"Destroying the world," The lady answered, sounding like destroying the world was a small matter.

I strained my eyes to try and make out who it was in the ball.

I could barely even hear the lady beside me warning me to stop. The electricity ball seemed to fade slightly, but only slightly. Just then, the boy turned around, as if though he knew I was watching him. Our gazes locked. I nearly screamed in shock.

Even though the boy's hair was darkened black and jagged like spikes at the edges, his features sharper and darker and his eyes such a dark orange they looked red, I knew exactly who he was.

He was me.

**End. Hope you liked it! :) I promise I'll write an even longer chapter after this one, but I need to study now…sayonara! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely readers! Thank you sooo much for being soo patient and waiting until October for an update! I'm sorry, this chapter has to be short because I can't reveal too much right now! Anyway, here goes!**

Chapter 9

**Sakuma Jirou**

_No, no, no! It can't be!_

"No…this pond…it's lying…it's just water after all!" I am at a loss for words. Surely this pond and what it showed me was fake? I couldn't possibly destroy the world, right?

The lady regarded me with sorrowful eyes. "This pond never lies. It only shows us what may be to come."

"But…I…"

"Jirou, have you not felt a change in yourself? Have you not experienced things unexplainable?"

"Well…I…heard a voice…in my head…"

The lady closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she said, "I wish not to keep things from you any further."

"Does it mean you're going to tell me what's going on?"

"I will tell you as much as you need to know for now."

I felt slightly disappointed but hey, she's giving me information, isn't she?

"As you already know, you're part of a prophecy. A prophecy foretold by the ancient leaders of the skies. They looked into this same pond and they saw the signs, the omens which led to the prophecy."

_Okay…_

"You aren't the first to be stuck in this prophecy. Generations and generations of family members before you have been roped into this very same prophecy, but in them, was never the true beast but a mere shadow of it."

"Are you saying the beast….whatever it is…is in me?"

The lady sighed. "There was a mistake, Jirou."

"A mistake?! So I was never meant to be in this prophecy?"

The lady ignored me. "There was a mistake, a grave mistake that was made. The bearer of the prophecy before you had not enough strength to fight even the shadow of the beast. She was weak. She was hopeless. She failed. The prophecy was supposed to go on for generations to come, until the skies had gathered enough power to fight. The skies sent the wrong soul into the next bearer of the prophecy. Once they realised their mistake, they tried to reverse time and send the correct soul down. But it was too late. The baby was born. And as she grew up, the leaders thought it would be fine, since she never showed any signs of weakness. But actually, on the inside, she was too scared, too powerless. She let the beast overwhelm her, let it overpower her."

The lady paused and I swore I could see tears glistening in her eyes. "The beast's powers grew in her and soon wrapped its wrath around her unborn baby twins. It went inside both babies and hid inside. But something happened…and only one twin survived…"

"Wait…you're talking about my mother, right? And I…can't possibly have a twin brother or sister…right? I mean, if I did, I should be able to kinda feel it somehow…right? This isn't making any sense to me…it's a lie…isn't it?"

"Jirou, in time to come, you will understand. I just wanted you to know, please don't curse yourself because this mistake was made. I'd like to think, whatever happens was meant to be. This wasn't just any mistake. It was a fated mistake."

_Did she say…fated mistake? _

**Oops, sorry if you didn't like that chapter…don't worry, I'll update soon. Hope you liked that…..**

**Qotd: Do you have Instagram? If you do, what's your username? **


End file.
